Aly
Aly was a houseguest on Season 1 - Kanto & Season 2 - Johto Big Brother Kanto Aly entered the house alongside her boyfriend Julio. Though they originally planned to go under the radar about their relationship, Nicole somehow uncovered that they were dating merely 15 minutes into the season. Aly managed to fly under the radar for the first two weeks of the game, working with the people she found interesting and staying loyal to them. It was then that her closest allies including Jack, Elijah, Nicole, Nicolas and Rhone were picked off one by one. Week 3 was the first time of seven that Aly was nominated. In a scathing speech about her cats, Aly had been nominated by the secret Dual HOH who was later revealed to be Connor. Despite being nominated a total of seven times throughout the game, Aly only received one vote to evict the entire season. Throughout the game, Aly was known for her iconic videos that she made (sometimes with a cameo from Julio). From her Head of Household Room Tour to her eviction videos, Aly surely made a mark on the game. Once the jury phase of the game began and most of her allies had been evicted, Aly turned to form an underdogs alliance with Renee, Elijah, and Sydney. Once Julio won the buyback and re-entered the house in Elijah's place, the minority alliance didn't have good odds going into the Fast Forward Eviction. But it was when Sydney won Head of Household and nominated Connor and Julia for eviction that the tides began to turn in the minority's favor. When Connor was evicted, the minority had become the majority and moving forward they had a fair fight. Those plans crumbled when the other side won Head of Household after Head of Household, nominating Aly in the process as a pawn and sending her allies home once more. The final attempt to avoid the wrath of the majority by Julio and Aly occurred when they formed the Fruit Basket alliance with Corey and Andie. Even though this alliance ended up crumbling with Julio's eviction, it nonetheless propelled Aly further in the game. Moving forward, Aly was truly the next to be picked off when she won the Head of Household competition and targeted Andie who had betrayed both her and Julio. On her HOH Rodney was evicted and Aly moved into the next Fast Forward eviction defenseless once more. Somehow surviving the subsequent eviction, Aly made it to the Final 4. When she won the Power of Veto and evicted Andie, she moved to the Final 3 in a perfect position. After throwing the Final HOH, she was taken to the Final 2 and lost to Corey by a vote of 5 to 2. Competition History Voting History Big Brother Johto Aly was one of the two returning houseguests. Alongside Connor, Aly entered the house night one as the 'good' counterpart of the good vs. evil theme for the season. As the leader of the Good Team, Aly maintained the positive mentality of the Good Team by frequently encouraging her teammates. Similar to her time on Season 1, Aly was nominated a total of three times in this season. She competed alongside Ruthie in the Battle of the Block competition two times and the two of them were victorious both times. Though she wasn't as active as her time in Big Brother Kanto, Aly won over the hearts of the cast of Johto and she was greatly missed once she was evicted during the Double Eviction with three nominees. Competition History Voting History Category:Returnee Category:Runner Up Category:12th